creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Selena
Fuller Road; never again will I think of it as just a road on my way to school. It was only four short weeks ago that I had the strangest experience of my life. On my first day of my sophomore year in high school, you couldn't beat the smile off my face with a baseball bat. I had been texting girls, working out, and had finally built up enough confidence to talk to the most popular girl in my grade, possibly the whole school. And that's not even the best part. I had turned sixteen during the summer, so I was now driving. As I drove through the twisting, winding road, my favorite Anthrax song, "Crush", blaring through my Chevy Blazer's stereo, I came across the most treacherous curve on Fuller's three-mile stretch. Singing along with the song's amazing chorus, "get away with murder, kill me when you're through, do I have to deal with me, to be loved by you?", I didn't notice the car coming around the corner in the opposite lane. Because school started at 7:15, I left the house at about 6:15 to beat the sixth-graders' parents, so needless to say, it was dark. I flipped off my high-beams while the car passed, not bothering to turn them back on. That was my first mistake. The curve was marked 25 m.p.h. as opposed to the rest of the road's 40. After passing the S-curve, I didn't have any reason to go so fast, so I maintained a solid 30 m.p.h. cruise. I then noticed that one of the streetlights was actually working. "That's odd," I said aloud. Fuller Road hasn't had working streetlights once in the nine years I've lived here. Disregarding the occurrence as the city finally taking action, I drove on. That was my second mistake. As the strange light passed my side-window, I thought I saw someone. I did. Just as my mind registered that thought, the CD started skipping. One line kept repeating itself; "get away with murder- *skip* get away with murder- *skip* get away with murder-*skip*..." I punched the power button on my stereo. After that strange ordeal, I looked in my driver's side mirror. Nothing. Now only going about 20, I looked over my shoulder. There was a woman, maybe in her late teens, twenty, twenty-one, at the most. She looked like she was running from something, but she wasn't moving. Then I noticed her dress. It appeared to be a white nightgown, very long, flowing, elegant... With a huge blood-red stripe from her right hip to her left shoulder. I almost drifted off the side of the road from my state of shock. Once I got to the stop sign about a quarter-mile up the road, I ejected the CD and threw it in the back seat. Once in the student parking lot, for reasons unknown, I looked at the CD. It had "don't ignore me" crudely scratched on the back. After seeing my best friend and the girl I was chasing at the time, I had totally forgotten about the spectre on the road. After school, I looked at the CD one more time. The message had disappeared... After telling a friend about the Lady, he suggested I try to talk to her. "You're insane, she probably wants to kill me too!" was my response. "No, I've heard about these things before," he almost whispered. "If they jack with your shit, that means they want something from you." I just sat there pondering my options. They way it looked, I didn't have that many options. The very next day, I brought four blank CD's, and my normal collection of two Metallica, three Aerosmith, two Van Halen, and one Dethklok CD, the last one in the player. I passed the light, no brights, twenty-five m.p.h., just like last time. There she was, standing in the slender light beam. Only this time, she wasn't running. She was just staring at me. Into me. Through me. When I got to school, I checked every CD in the car. The Metallica, Aerosmith, and Van Halen CD's were totally untouched, but the Dethklok CD... oh, the Dethklok CD... When I ejected the Dethklok CD, it had a crude pentagram engraved in the play side. The lines then rearranged into another message: "I won't stop." I couldn't even recall one event that took place that day at school, I was too focused on that girl... After school, I yet again checked the two CD's. The crudely written warnings were still there. I didn't really even care. I just rolled down the window and took a different road home, no music. After reaching my house, I didn't bother with homework, a snack, anything. I went straight to my room and put together my survival kit: a Bible, my cross necklace, and a flashlight. I didn't sleep that night I was so nervous. The very next day, I followed the ritual: dim lights, slow speed, there she was. I stopped in the middle of the freaking road, shut the car off, and almost forgot the stuff I because of the way she was staring at me. As I walked towards her, her face became clearer. She was beautiful. She had long, flowing black hair, piercing green eyes, and a flawless complexion. With my cross necklace warped around my right hand and the Bible in my left breast pocket (it was a soldier's Bible, it was pretty small) I crept closer still. Although she was a gorgeous woman, my focus kept shifting to the bloodstain on her dress... "Hello Tanner," I heard a voice whisper to me. It was the sweetest voice I had ever heard. I looked around. "Who?" "Tanner. I have waited for you here for a very long time," she said with a slightly creepy smile. "My name is Mason," a shaky voice replied. It took me a moment to realize it was my own. "Really? Oh..." she said in a sad tone as she started to make a slight shaking motion. I then heard crying. As I unwrapped the necklace from my clenched fist, I started to feel bad. I put the necklace around my neck, and began to move closer to her. As i moved closer, I could feel her emotions in my own mind: sadness, anger, empt- emptiness? Wow, now I feel awful. "Hey, hey... it's ok-" "SHUT UP!!!" she screamed with a tangible force, knocking me over. I now wish I had remembered the damn flashlight... As I fell backwards, I could feel her calming down. I almost started crying right there with her. "Why did you leave me here... Why?" she choked out between sobs. "Maybe I can help? I'd love to be of any assistance." "I don't think so... I'm so sorry to bother you... Mason was it?" "Yeah. What was your name?" ".... Selena." And with that, she faded away with the light, almost like she was never there. Her name is all I found out; no age, no time period, not even who this mysterious "Tanner" was. I did all the research I could only to find nothing. I sometimes wished I had pretended to be "Tanner" to see what she wanted. I'm glad I didn't though. Occasionally on my way to school I'll slowly drive down Fuller, lights off, just to see if she's still there. Nothing so far. Today after school though, as I went to change CD's, I remembered the four blank discs I had in the back seat. I rushed to grab them, only to find them completely untouched. I then removed the first Anthrax CD from its case, and checked the back, just for laughs. On the back, in slender cursive handwriting, was the message "I miss this one -Selena" Category:Ghosts Category:Places